Her Hand
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Instead of reading book, Karma had been playing with her hand for 5 whole minutes now. / "I meant every part of you is adorable, but I also really like your hand." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


IT'S BEEN LONG TIME SINCE I LAST WROTE KARMANAMI I MISSED THEM AAAA

I can't believe I missed Karmanami Week :'( I just wasted my life on nothing, I'm such a failure orz but because I'm interested with the themes I hope it's still okay for me to use one of the theme

 **Day 4: Hands.**

 **Warm, comprehensive, capable and lethal.**

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Okuda stared at the red-haired guy who's currently sitting on the opposite side of her in the library. Karma had suggested her to ask him for company whenever she wanted to go to the library so here they are, but instead of reading books the trickster had been doing something else for 5 whole minutes.

Her stare lowered to his hand that's been playing with her hand for awhile now.

"Karma-kun," Okuda called him, still using her usual honorifics even after they became a couple because the male couldn't stop blushing everytime she tried not to use honorifics _, I'm weak_. Karma raised his gaze from her hand to her face. Noticing her scowl, he grinned instead.

"What is it, Manami?"

"You've been playing with my hand for some minutes now, you know?"

"Ah yes, I sure have." He answered casually while his hand continued to play with her hand. "Your hand is adorable, Manami."

The next words caught her off-guard. She blushed.

"I meant every part of you is adorable, but I also really like your hand."

She shivered when he traced her hand with feathery touch, then raised it a bit to intertwined his fingers with hers. Feeling the warmth of her hand. They could notice clearly the size difference of their hands now. "They look so tiny and fragile that they could break at any moment, I should handle them with utmost care."

"M-my hands aren't that tiny! Well... Your hands are quite large, Karma-kun." She muttered, Karma chuckled.

"Of course, I'm a guy after all. With these hands I can protect you, I can hug you, I can support you," he said. Then he brought her hand closer to his lips and landed a soft peck on her palm. "I can also trap you with me and never let you go."

Her heart raced. She was sure her face blushed even more if that's even possible, fortunately there's not much people in the library right now. This boyfriend of her is really dangerous, god knows until when she could bare with this.

"Your nails are also small, they're really cute." He placed her hand on his palm then touched her nails one by one with his other hand. "Your hand is also warm, I feel like holding them all day now."

"K-Karma-kun!"

He laughed because of her embarrassed face, she liked it whenever he laughed. His forefinger stopped at her ringfinger. Okuda tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"This is your left hand, right?"

"Uh, yes? Because my right hand is holding a book right now."

"Then leave this spot for me in the future, okay?" He smiled meaningly, Okuda felt like she might get heartattack now. "This finger... You should only wear a ring from me here, okay? This is a promise, Manami. You'll definitely wear a ring from me."

She smiled back at him warmly, Okuda could feel like butterflies are fluttering in her stomach. "Of course, Karma-kun. I will never wear a ring in this finger beside your ring. So... P-please keep your promise too."

Her words caught him off-guard this time. He was flustered because of her smile. Her cuteness could possibly be considered as a crime at this rate. His face felt warm. Anymore than this and he would fail maintaining his composure.

"Ahh, this is bad," he groaned while burying his face on his palm. "I really want to kiss you now."

"E-ehh!?" She yelped. In the main building library!?

"I know, I know, this place is too open. I'm trying hard to restrain myself, you know?" Okuda could see it clearly, his face reddened so much. She couldn't help but giggle but before she could say anything Karma quickly tugged on her hand.

"You just laughed on me, didn't you? How cruel, Manami." He smirked, "Looks like you have done reading, let's go back."

Okuda quickly nodded and collected all of her belongings before following Karma. They walked side by side, while Karma's still holding her hand. Okuda always felt secure in his hands, she hoped he knew that she really liked his hands too. In the mountain road to their class building, Karma suddenly stopped to pull her softly behind a tree.

He leaned forward to place his lips on hers until they needed to breath.

Seeing her flustered and surprised face, he smirked again.

"Didn't I say I really want to kiss you? I never joke about this, Manami~"

She got herself a troublesome boyfriend alright.

* * *

Sorry for typo and grammar mistakes

Reviews are loved


End file.
